We Found Love
by Boys Should Kiss Boys More
Summary: Finn Hudson, a soldier back from war, finds an unexpected love in an out of the blue place. Vague sexual reference


_Written for an anonymous request on tumblr; they wanted: "pairing Kinn and the prompt is a injured soldier coming back from war and finds love in a strange place?"_

_Enjoy~!_

* * *

He sighed, staring down at his steaming cup of coffee. The scent was bitter and warming, even though the outside of the cup lightly burnt his fingers. He cast a sideways glance to the other customers that surrounded him; most were chatting happily with their companions, or had set aside conversation to dig into the home made meals the diner was well known for. Waiters and waitresses bustled about, plates and cups and change balanced in hands and on shoulders. Finn Hudson sighed again and raised his coffee to take a sip.

Just after he had set it down, an overly cheerful waitress hurried over and offered him a refill which he politely declined. After she had left, he resumed people watching, both inside the diner and out the window by which he sat.

"Oh, excuse me?" A high voice grasped for attention, firm but still relenting. "I was just wondering if you'd like a refill?"

Finn was about to say no, again, but the waiter—_waiter?_ That was quite the voice on the young man—motioned to Finn's empty cup. "Sure," Finn answered quietly.

The waiter obediently filled the cup while speaking. "If it's too loud out here, we have rooms in the back reserved for guests who might like a little more privacy."

Finn looked up, taking the cup back when it was offered. "No thanks, I'm fine."

The waiter, who's name tag read 'Kurt,' smiled. "Alright, but if you do, just let me know." Kurt nodded politely and turned away, moving off to help the other customers. Finn grinned to himself, and stayed in that single booth for the rest of the night, drinking coffee and ordering beer once when Kurt suggested he looked a little tense.

)

The next time Finn came in, Kurt greeted him with a smile and lead him to the same open booth that he had sat in last time. Finn ordered the usual, a coffee with some sugars and creams on the side, and Kurt left him in peace. Also, Finn noticed, no other servers approached him: only Kurt, coming back about once an hour, unless he happened to notice in passing that Finn was nursing an empty cup.

When night started to set outside and a light sprinkling of rain was misting outside, Finn heard Kurt give a 'humph.'

"Not a fan of rain?" Finn asked, taking the cup.

"Not when I have to walk home in it, no." Kurt said sourly, though the attitude wasn't directed at Finn. "Oh well, that's what I get for letting the ex borrow the car on a 'business trip.'"

Finn quirked an eye, and was about to question the tone—over dinner, perhaps? Finn was trying to be more spontaneous. But, Kurt was called away by his boss, and Finn could hear from across the diner that Kurt was trying to worm his way out of picking up another shift that night.

"If I do that I won't be able to even catch the bus home!"

"That isn't my problem,"

Kurt tensed and Finn briefly admired his composure; so much so that he stood, bringing his coffee with him because it was perfectly piping hot and he wasn't going to waste that. "Uh, excuse me?"

Kurt whirled to face him, and his boss put on a disgruntled expression. "Did Kurt mess up your coffee order? I'm sorry, we can get you a free one—"

Finn stopped the man with a silent raised hand. "Not at all. Kurt has been nothing but a great waiter." The boss turned to Kurt in surprise, who didn't even notice with the way his eyes were fixated on Finn. "I was just going to tell Kurt that I could give him a ride home, extra shift or not."

Kurt's eyes widened comically. "You—you don't have to. I can walk, like I said, it isn't too bad and it'll probably clear up—!"

The boss interrupted him. "I don't give a rats ass how your get home, but you're workin' that double shift." And with that, he waddled away back to his office.

Finn waited for Kurt to speak first. "I.. I can't believe.."

"Sorry if I just roped you into working a shift you didn't want to work.. I.." Finn turned sheepish and hurriedly drank his coffee. "I just.. was gonna offer anyways, and he was being a dick to you."

Kurt's surprised expression softened and he shrugged. "It's fine. I need the money anyways. And, uh, thanks, thank you, about the ride. It'll be a big help."

Finn grinned. "Anytime." He answered honestly; Finn raised his glass in a mock cheers gesture. "Just let me know when you're ready to leave." He nodded and turned and seated himself at his booth again. He could feel Kurt's eyes on him, but didn't mind it and didn't necessarily acknowledge it. (Aside from the fact that it was all he thought about up until Kurt gathered him to leave.)

)

"Kurt?"

Finn smirked, he could hear the conversation easily, even if he pretended not to.

"Yeah?" Kurt was busy with dishes, sorting them and making sure they wouldn't topple over at any moment. One of his female coworkers was whispering (and failing) as well as staring between Finn and Kurt.

"Who's that guy?"

Kurt paused and looked genuinely confused. "What guy?"

"The one you only ever serve."

Kurt followed her gaze to Finn, blushed, and waved nervously. Finn just laughed quietly.

"He, ah, he's a friend."

The girl looked unconvinced. "A friend? Or a _friend_?"

Kurt glared, "a friend. Nothing more, nothing less."

The girl shrugged. "Whatever, he's totally been checking out your ass." Kurt flushed pink, and turned again when Finn couldn't help but laugh. The girl too looked embarrassed and hurried to the floor of the diner, busying herself with customers.

Kurt walked over, an eye keen for his boss should he come barging over. "Ah, sorry about her. She's obsessed with my lack of a love life."

"Lack of? You mean every time I come in here for terrible coffee, it _isn't_ a date?" Finn wasn't sure where these words were coming from, considering the fact that his entire life he'd never been attracted to anything but girls. Before he'd left over seas, he was in love with Rachel. Even when he found out she wasn't going to ever return his letters, he never thought he'd date a man. But Kurt was different.

Kurt simply spluttered, face tomato red and ears positively burning with embarrassment.

"Kurt! There are tables waiting on you!" One of the senior workers snapped as they passed into the kitchen; Kurt jumped and nodded, mumbling an apology to Finn before rushing off.

Finn smirked and continued to sip at his terrible coffee until it was time to drive Kurt home again; the smirk carried on even as Kurt remained dead silent in the car, face still flushed florid.

)

Finn was actually started the first time he came into the diner, who's name he somehow hadn't managed to remember, and wasn't instantly greeted by Kurt. It was the usual time on a Saturday afternoon, but there wasn't a pair of sparkling blue eyes, or a charming laugh and smile combo. There was everything else, the usual workers and customers—but no Kurt.

Finn, though saddened, knew if he didn't get at least one cup of coffee he'd be exhausted until next time he came here, so he moved to his normal seat. His day took a short lived turn for the worse when he realized someone was already sitting in his booth. He relaxed, though, when he recognized the neatly put together curve and coif of Kurt's hair.

Finn took the expected seat across from him and was about to strike up chatter when he noticed that Kurt was falling asleep into his breakfast. "Ah, Kurt?"

A start, and a fork that went flying and could've killed someone, and Kurt was staring back at him, though with heavy lidded and exhausted eyes. "Hi," he still said with a smile.

"You look like shit."

Kurt laughed, which dissolved into a light cough. "Gee, thanks." Finn shrugged; it had been almost four months since his first trip to the diner, Kurt knew all too well his aloof and often blunt ways. "I'm sick."

Finn's eyes narrowed. "You walked home one night, didn't you."

Kurt held up a hand in surrender. "It was only because I lost your number."

"You didn't save it in your phone?"

It was Kurt's turn to shrug. "I didn't want to be presumptuous and save it, and then have to stare at it when whatever this is we've been doing doesn't go anywhere."

Finn scoffed. "Who says it isn't going anywhere? I've been working up the courage to ask you out to dinner for two months." Again, there were those words flowing out of him that had no discernible place of origin.

Kurt blushed and ducked his head, something he did regularly ever since Finn had started making jokes about them being maybe a little more than just friends. "You.." Kurt pretended to scold.

"How about it?"

"What?"

"A date, as soon as you're feeling better. We can catch a movie and get dinner, my treat."

Kurt's thumbs began to twiddle. "I—I don't know."

"If you don't want to, I understand perfectly. But if you do, then I don't see why not." Finn smiled, cranking his boyish and lightly stubbled charm up as high as it could go. "Just one date is all I'm asking for. We can see how it goes from there."

Kurt, even though he still looked reserved and unsure, nodded and accepted the proffered handshake.

)

It turns out that the first date after Kurt has recovered from his little cold leads them right to Finn's messy apartment, right into his bed without sheets and only one full pillow and one just barely too thick comforter, right into sex that leads into the early morning and lazy kisses that go right into a hushed discussion.

One of Finn's arms was falling asleep under Kurt's weight, but he didn't mind; Kurt was whispering to him for no reason other than the privacy of the bedroom seemed to call for quiet voices.

"When I first saw you walk in, I thought you were so hot." They share a laugh. "It was like being a teenager all over again, and you see that cute new exchange student. You know you probably don't have a chance, but you let yourself into their lives anyways, for a chance at anything their willing to give."

Finn leaned over and kissed Kurt. "I've never dated a guy before." Kurt nodded, as though he'd expected it. "But you're different. From anyone I've ever met. I've dated girls my whole life, but as soon as you came to erfil my cup it was like none of them had ever mattered." He kissed Kurt again, and brought their bodies parallel to hug him. "They say war changes people, and my mom was always so worried that I'd turn out like my dad—dishonorable discharge, drugs, overdosing in some shit hole in Chicago. I like to think that my change was for better rather than worse."

Kurt laughed and peppered kisses along the shoulder not pressed into the bed. "I'm glad." He rolled himself on top of Finn, shivering as the blanket slid to the floor and the cold air attacked their naked skin. "I'm really glad, Finn."


End file.
